


Мы учимся, играя

by merchant_prince



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Filming, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merchant_prince/pseuds/merchant_prince
Summary: Меньше всего хотелось получить в качестве одного из партнеров по съемкам восторженного фаната или брызжущую ядом малолетку. А все обещало обернуться именно так – парню на вид лет двадцать, что там в его еще неокрепших мозгах – неизвестно.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на #TeamCapFest по заявке #TC-79 АУ, в которой Баки младше Стива лет на десять. Соответственно, Себастьян приходит на съёмки двадцатилетним юнцом. А Крис на десять лет старше. И всё, что из этого может получиться. Рейтинг не приципиален. Забота, поддержка, задушевные разговоры и постепенная потеря головы у обоих.
> 
> Не соответствующие реальности допущения в географии, физике, тактике, стратегии, истории объясняются комиксным характером снимаемого фильма

**Часть 1**

Крис Эванс познакомился с Себастьяном Стэном на студии, где вовсю велась подготовка к съемкам.

– Очень приятно. Плакаты Джонни Шторма заменяют в моей комнате обои.

Несколько оказавшихся рядом статистов прыснули от смеха. Эвансу захотелось удавиться:  
– Оу…, – меньше всего хотелось получить в качестве одного из партнеров по съемкам восторженного фаната или брызжущую ядом малолетку. А все обещало обернуться именно так – парню на вид лет двадцать, что там в его еще неокрепших мозгах – неизвестно. 

– Простите, дурацкая шутка,– Себастьян ничуть не смутился и продолжил, – но мне действительно очень приятно. И обои у меня обычные. В цветочек.

Что ж, Крис облегченно выдохнул. Парень немного реабилитировался в его глазах. От любезностей они быстро перешли к рабочим моментам.

– Думаю, сработаемся, – Крис решил подбодрить коллегу и получил в ответ мягкую улыбку.

_«Стив Роджерс познакомился с Джеймсом Барнсом в лагере Лихай. Стив шел в казарму, когда заметил между складов компанию – несколько парней из прибывших вместе с ним в лагерь и незнакомый мальчишка. Разговор и ситуация не оставляли место для фантазии о мирной беседе, дело явно клонилось к драке, и Роджерс не мог просто пройти мимо, пусть мальчишка на вид и выглядел крупнее, да и что там – здоровее него. Чтобы там ни было – трое на одного – это низко._

_Правда, Стив и шагу ступить не успел, когда Том ударил… Попытался, но оказался на земле со скрученной за спиной рукой. Джо хотел схватить мальчишку за волосы, но получил ногой в живот. Третий, Грег, лихо покатился по земле с подсечки. Кажется, спор на этом был исчерпан._

_– Сукин же сын, – ругался Том, потирая пострадавшее запястье, пока удалялся с дружками вон из закутка между складами._

_– Ну а тебе что надо? – Стив, отмерев, понял, что стоит столбом и пялится на незнакомого мальчишку._

_– Ты в порядке?_

_– Да, – врал, понял Стив. Так плечо потирают, пытаясь унять ноющую боль после резкого, неосторожного броска. Все-таки, уложить трех рослых парней для подростка – не мяч в подворотне гонять. – Джеймс Барнс, я тут на подхвате в службе снабжения._

_– Стив Роджерс, новобранец._  
Барнс удивленно присвистнул:  
– А по виду…  
– По тебе тоже, знаешь ли.  
– Прости. Приятно познакомится». 

Натурные съемки по графику стояли первыми. С финансовой и юридической точки зрения – это сплошная головная боль, столько нужно согласовать нюансов и получить разрешений от властей. А еще оборудование площадки, постройка декораций, обеспечение работы техники и создание комфортных условий для команды и актеров. Зато, натурные съемки идут на пользу будущей картинке. Даже привычный к CGI зритель ценит сделанные по старинке эпизоды. Да и сам сценарий требует всяческого ретро.

Криса декорации интересовали в первую очередь с технической точки зрения – где находятся камеры, как двигаться, чтобы не выйти из кадра, как вообще взаимодействовать с предлагаемой обстановкой. Такой подход значительно облегчал работу – если все внешние факторы проанализированы, то можно спокойно заняться персонажем.

Себастьян определенно работал иначе, как заметил Крис по совместным сценам. Может быть дело в том, что для него этот фильм – начало карьеры. Он был очень воодушевлен, очень старался, а главное – Себастьян просто был рад находиться в этой съемочной среде.

– Зашел за угол, а там уже возводят завод ГИДРЫ. Ирония же! Три дня назад это были склады, где Стив впервые встречает Баки, а завтра я на том же месте окажусь в качестве военнопленного, – улыбка сползла с лица Себастьяна. – Даже не по себе.

Крис считал, что это от излишней энергичности. Сам в свои двадцать заводился и затухал по десять раз на дню.

– Не волнуйся, я тебя вытащу, – Крис похлопал Себастьяна по плечу, – ты же мой друг. 

– Спасибо, партнер, – Себастьян вернул свою обычную улыбку.

_«Оказаться на фронте в составе театральной труппы – Роджерс не так себе представлял свою миссию, ради которой и затевался весь эксперимент с сывороткой Эрскина. Стив рассчитывал только на то, что, что в этом же лагере союзных войск находится полковник Филлипс – он собирался еще раз просить о возможности служить своей стране в качестве солдата, а не разодетого клоуна с девочками на подтанцовке._

_Полковник Филлипс находился в палатке, заменяющей штаб, сухо диктуя секретарю списки потерь._

_– Эйдан Патрик Фаррел. Пропал без вести. Сем Оуэн О’Нилл. Погиб. Роберт Грэм Джонсон. Погиб._  
– Сэр.  
– Чего тебе, Роджерс?  
– Сэр, я хотел узнать, не изменили ли вы своего решения. Я мог бы быть полезен.  
– Черта-с-два, Роджерс. У нас тут не спектакль с идиотскими речевками, а война. Поверь, твое имя очень быстро окажется в списке погибших. Так, дальше. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Погиб. 

_– Простите._  
– Ты еще здесь?  
-Последнее имя, которое вы назвали… 

_– Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Если ты не слышал, под Аззано мы понесли серьезные потери. 107-ой пехотный уничтожен, кто не убит, тот взят в плен. Все еще хочешь на передовую?»_

На площадке, изображавшей лабораторию доктора Золы, где Капитан Америка должен был найти Баки, что-то не заладилось со светом. Пока техники решали проблемы с приборами и напряжением сети, актеры и съемочная команда получили внеплановые двадцать минут отдыха.

Себастьян был хмур и необщителен в этот день. Крису это казалось ненормальным. Он уже привык думать, что Себастьян – источник неиссякаемого хорошего настроения.

– Все в порядке? – Эванс кинул на стул кожаную куртку, чтобы дать телу хоть немного охладиться. Его костюм состоял из нескольких слоев плотной ткани. А вот на Себастьяне была форменная гимнастерка, художественно порванная на плече и по линии ворота. В отличие от Криса, Себастьян зябко передергивал плечами и был похож на нахохлившегося воробья. 

– Слишком много думаю о своем Баки, – криво усмехнулся Стэн.  
– И что тебя беспокоит?  
– Мне просто интересно. То, что между Стивом и Баки – это дружба?  
– Определенно не ненависть, – Крис попытался пошутить. – Что ты думаешь?

– В лагере они стали приятелями. Хорошими, не спорю, но после даже не держали связь. Потом Баки подделал документы,чтобы его взяли в армию. Стив прошел эксперимент, оказался на фронте и в одиночку полез на базу нацистов, не будучи уверенным, что найдет Баки живым…

– Он хотел спасти и других пленных.  
– Не спорю, но имя Барнса в списке заставило его действовать… А Баки после всего пережитого вступает в отряд Коммандос.

– Баки же чувствовал благодарность, ничего удивительного, – Крис пока не уловил, к чему ведет Себастьян, но и разговор его увлекал.

– А если это такая больная привязанность? Они оба сироты, обоих не воспринимали всерьез: одного из-за возраста, другого из-за болезненности. Если Баки больше надо было цепляться за Роджерса, чтобы чувствовать себя нужным, чем Капитану Америке нужен был малолетний снайпер в отряде? Стив же стал героем, а Баки остался подростком, солгавшим в призывном пункте, попавшим в плен. Похвастаться мало чем. А Стив стал героем, заставил себя уважать. Следуя за ним Баки мог доказать, что тоже чего-то стоит.

Крис вздохнул. Себастьян вытаскивал из своего Баки такие полутона, словно роль Баки Барнса не стояла на втором плане. В фильме Баки следовал за Капитаном Америкой, в жизни Эванс вслед за Стэном стал выискивать в своем персонаже иные мотивы и читаемые лишь между строк черты характера.

– А ведь Роджерс тоже соврал. Знал же, что Баки приписал себе три года, что его быть-то в армии не должно, мог бы и устроить ему увольнение без последствий. А он позволил остаться. Может, Стив видел в Баки себя? Понимал, что это такое, когда тебя считают слабаком. Дал ему шанс?

– И все равно больная привязанность какая-то, – Себастьян потряс головой и прикрыл глаза. 

Продолжить беседу так и не получилось. Команда: «Мотор» положила конец спонтанным размышлениям партнеров о своих персонажах.

_« – Барнс, 107-ой пехотный. 32557…_  
– Баки, ну же, очнись.  
– 3255… 

_Роджерс сам с трудом верил, что нашел Баки живым. Господи, что было бы, если бы ему не удалось пробиться к изоляторам на нижнем уровне._

_Баки еле держался на ногах, когда Стив выводил его по коридорам, дрожал в руках от холода и истощения._

_Горящий завод остался позади. Освобожденные пленные поспешно организовывались, чтобы пробираться к позициям союзных войск. В этой суматохе Баки пытался храбриться и держаться, но после очередного падения Стив безапелляционно подхватил Баки за талию и закинул его руку себе на плечо:  
– Всем иногда нужно опереться на друга, – попытался подбодрить Роджерс._

_– Малыш Стив, кто бы мог подумать. Верно нам говорили, армия меняет людей, – пробормотал Баки. И в этих словах было крайне мало знакомого Стиву мальчишеского задора»._

**Часть 2**

Съемки неумолимо двигались вперед. Оставалось не так много времени, прежде чем команде предстояло покинуть уже обжитую площадку. Ревущие Коммандос отправлялись по следам ГИДРЫ в Европе.

Крис пересмотрел свою копию сценария, пока выдалось свободное время. Интересно, что с момента первого прочтения у него начинало меняться мнение о Стиве Роджерсе. Изначально Крису казалось, что Капитан Америка движим исключительно чувством долга и присущим его характеру благородством. Но уже во время съемок, когда прописанный на бумаге сюжет воплощался в жизнь, Крис стал больше склоняться к тому, что Стив движим чувством ответственности. Капитан Роджерс видит ужасы войны, а также отвагу и честь сражающихся за свободу людей, и он готов взвалить на свои плечи ответственность за благо всего мира. Потому что есть _люди_ , которые действительно того заслуживают.

Еще Крис размышлял над тем, что начал зеркалить это самое чувство ответственности. Не в таких масштабах, но все же. Крис ясно заметил за собой, что он приглядывает за Себастьяном. Его интерес зародился где-то между инстинктом старшего брата и привязанностью Стива к Баки. Это не заходило дальше простого дружеского общения, Крис мог держать себя в руках, чтобы не казаться опекающей птенцов курицей. Но он и не мог перестать думать, что волнуется за Себастьяна. Все-таки у них непростой проект, напряжение росло вместе с продвижением графика. Крис одергивал себя, повторял, что Себастьян хоть и молод, но не ребенок, с чего Крис вообще решил, что Себастьяну трудно? Но все возвращалось к тому, что Крису хотелось быть рядом и поддержать Себастьяна.

У команды выдался выходной, так что на заднем дворе трейлеров стихийно была организована небольшая вечеринка. Повод к тому же вполне себе – к ним наконец-то присоединилась Хейли Этвелл.

Крис чувствовал настоящую расслабленность в собравшейся компании и наслаждался отдыхом. Время текло в бесконечных бессмысленных разговорах и поедании поджаренных на барбекю угощений.

– А вы тут неплохо устроились, – Хейли выхватила из переносного холодильника бутылку пива.

– Главное – иметь средство от комаров, – прокомментировал Себастьян. Все смеялись, а он широко улыбался, немного удивленно наблюдая за реакцией на шутку.

Дальше общение только и держалось на смехе. Себастьян только способствовал этому, выдавая остроту за остротой, а еще быстрее других выпивая свое пиво.

Чем больше замечал Крис, тем очевиднее ему становилась, что Себастьян изматывал себя, а не наслаждался вечером. Он только пытался казаться веселым и беззаботным, а на самом деле искрил от напряжения. Очень тревожный звоночек.

К счастью, в какой-то момент «задний дворик» опустел: на любой вечеринке наступает момент, когда участникам нужно уделить минутку своим делам. Крис воспользовался моментом, отводя Себастьяна в сторону. Того уже сильно штормило.

– Ты как будто боишься, что расслабишься на минуту, и все перестанут тебя любить, – они стояли в стороне от праздничной поляны.

– О чем ты? – Себастьян помотал головой, как будто пытался прийти в себя после выпитого.

Крис глубоко вдохнул густой вечерний воздух. Знал же, что до такого разговора однажды дойдет. Главное, и здесь не переступить грань.

– Ты пытаешься всем понравиться.

Себастьян издал звук похожий то ли на смешок, то ли на стон разочарования и уткнулся Эвансу лбом в плечо.

– Черт, неужели так заметно? Я провалился.

– Вообще-то, ты как раз преуспел. Просто… Тебе надо беречь себя. Не выжигай себя так, особенно здесь. 

– Здесь это…?  
– На съемках, с командой. Все и так поняли, что ты умеешь работать, и ладить с людьми.

Крис был абсолютно не против, что Себастьян так повис на нем. Даже придерживал за плечо, чтобы тот совсем не упал.

– Не каждый же будет видеть меня в работе, как ты. Как другим доказать, что я чего-то стою?

– Хотел бы я знать универсальный способ, – Крис бездумно провел ладонью по шее Себастьяна, почувствовал у себя на плече довольное сопение.

Может быть, Крис не был носителем великой мудрости «Как выжить, если выбрал своей профессией актерство». Ему самому надо было научиться справляться с той стороной своей жизни, где приходится принимать факт популярности и известности, где каждую новую работу будут рассматривать под лупой критики и зрители, где «я вложил в это свое время, силы, а главное – душу» – не оправдание, если прокат картины провалился. По крайней мере, один совет он мог дать:  
– Береги себя для тех, кто ценит тебя без всяких масок.

Себастьян качнулся, чтобы оказаться к Крису лицом к лицу. Он улыбался мягко и спокойно.  
– Спасибо.

Их уже звалипродолжить вечеринку, но оба пока медлили.

– Я, кажется, сильно перебрал. Пойду, отосплюсь. До завтра.  
– Эй, проводить? – Крис ухватил Себастьяна за локоть, когда тот лихо развернулся и опасно пошатнулся на нетвердых ногах.

– Не стоит, – вернув равновесие, Себастьян более-менее уверенно направился к трейлерам.  
– До завтра, – крикнул вслед Крис.

_«Миссия не обещала быть простой. А других у Коммандос даже не бывало. Несколько дней они шли буквально под носом у немцев, никакие разведданные не гарантировали им безопасности._

_Наконец-то они добрались до места встречи со связным из Сопротивления. Время в запасе еще было, капитан решил дать своему отряду отдохнуть за оставшиеся часы, вызвавшись стоять в дозоре. А вместе с ним и Баки. Ожидаемо._

_– Тут звезды ярче. Только заметил.  
– Просто неон Бродвея глаза не слепит, – Стив запрокинул голову, рассматривая чернильное небо с россыпью белых точек._

_– Скучаешь?_

_Стив все также всматривался в черный океан над головой._

_– Мне возвращаться некуда. Не к кому. Когда война кончится, – Стив задумался на мгновение, – и если выживу, то нужно будет начинать все с нуля._

_Баки долго молчал._

_– У меня сестренка осталась. Бекка. Вернусь, буду по-настоящему совершеннолетним, смогу заботиться о ней. Устроимся наконец-то. По выходным буду таскать вас в кино._

_– Нас?  
– Тебя и Бекку. Не надейся, что избавишься от меня просто так. Кто-то должен учить тебя веселиться._

_Стив действительно улыбнулся.  
Они больше не говорили. Назначенное время приближалось. Становилось все тревожнее. Раньше Коммандос приходилось полагаться только на себя, а теперь ожидание появления связного изматывало._

_Баки заметил движение первым, вскочил направляя автомат в сторону возможной угрозы. Стив поднял щит, прикрывая их обоих._

_Тень вышла из-за деревьев._  
– Чудная нынче погода, не так ли?  
– Так, но скоро грянет гроза, – откликнулся Стив.  
Тень приблизилась.  
– С прибытием во Францию, Капитан Америка.  
– Рад встрече, агент Картер».  


**Часть 3**

_«Стив поглядывал на часы с заметным беспокойством. Изначально было ясно, что с этим заводом просто не будет. Если бы вопрос стоял только в его уничтожении. Планы Красного Черепа оставались загадкой. Разведка даже не могла отследить его местонахождение. Старк от всех добытых Коммандос образцов разработок ГИДРЫ хватался за голову с одинаковым восторгом ученого и страхом перед превосходством противника. Ниточкой к распутыванию этого клубка должна была стать Франция. По всем имеющимся данным, заводом управлял оберфюрер СС Ганс Раух, один из немногих высокопоставленных офицеров в Рейхе, веривший в успех ГИДРЫ не только как оружия пропаганды. А значит, герр Раух мог обладать полезной информацией._

_– Время еще есть, Капитан, – от Пегги не укрылась обеспокоенность Стива._

_Коммандос разделились. Дернье, Баки и несколько человек из отряда отправились в резиденцию герра Рауха. Перед остальными стояла задача уничтожения завода. Грядущие фейерверки должны были сосредоточить все внимание немцев на заводе… Стив понимал, что у него столько же шансов погибнуть сегодня, как и у Баки. У каждого есть шанс выжить._

_– Я тоже волнуюсь, – Пегги осторожно коснулась его локтя._

_– Но миссия превыше всего, так, мисс Картер?_

_Они шли между зданий складов, впереди замаячила фигура человека. Несколько условных знаков и волнение немного отпустило – часть зарядов уже заложена, путь свободен. Все шло по плану._

_– Какого черта? – выругался Дуган.  
Где-то вдалеке послышались выстрелы, а следом прогремел взрыв._

Съемки в павильонах оказались более суетливыми. Вроде бы все и вся собраны в одном месте, ни у кого нет шанса заблудиться в лесу, но в то же время, сложно уследить сразу и за всем. Вроде бы только что болтал с ассистенткой и молил ее о стаканчике кофе, отвернулся, а девушка уже исчезла, на ее месте младший помощник режиссера, хочет что-то уточнить по графику на завтра.

Хейли присела на ящик из-под оборудования и тяжело вздохнула. Что-то в этот день не задавалось с техникой, так бы можно было отснять намного быстрее.

– Если следующего дубля не случится, я усну прямо посреди кадра, и пусть это пойдет в финальный монтаж.

Крис устало улыбнулся. За день все действительно вымотались. Ну или только те, кто был на площадке с самого утра.

– Как дела? – Себастьян подобрался со спины и осторожно встряхнул Криса за плечо. Вот его рабочий день только-только начинался.

– А вот и наш малыш, – приветливо махнула рукой Хейли. В сценарии словечко принадлежало людям из отряда Сопротивления, не особо доверявшим подростку. Но за кадром никакого негатива не было. Себастьян даже с удовольствием подыгрывал:  
– Мэм, прошу прощения, но алкоголь мне продают по обе стороны Атлантики.

– Самое большое завоевание взросления.

– Только если у тебя не было поддельных документов, – реплика Криса привела Хейли в карикатурный ужас.

– Ты не достоин быть Капитаном Америкой!

– Эй, у каждого героя должна быть темная история из прошлого, – Себастьян уже беззастенчиво обхватывал Крис за плечи, обещая свалить при следующем неосторожном движении, – а еще плащ. Вот это действительно проблема, да, Крис?

Крис даже забыл, что он вообще-то устал, а впереди еще несколько дублей не задавшейся сцены, а потом еще полдня работы. Крис успел заскучать без Себастьяна. Очень не хватало атмосферы семейного пикника, которая была в первой части съемок. Очень не хватало общения. Криса тянуло к Себастьяну. Не хотелось винить во всем Стива и Баки, чья привязанность так увлекала в процессе игры. Не хотелось признавать себя непрофессионалом, путающим реальность и кино. Эгоистично хотелось, чтобы приятный тебе человек был рядом.

– Перерыв окончен, – бесстрастно объявила помощник режиссера. Суеты вокруг стало только больше.

– До встречи, Крис, – Себастьян занял освободившееся место, ожидая, когда пригласят и его.

– Лучше бы эта встреча была вне площадки, – Крис перехватил необходимый в сцене щит.

– Так что нам мешает?

Крис хотел что-то ответить, но его позвали уже лично и куда более настойчиво. Не проблема, они еще успеют поговорить. И обязательно надо куда-то выбраться вдвоем. И да, Крис счастливый эгоист. Точнее – восторженный мальчишка. 

_«– Гейб, есть что-нибудь?_

_– Да черт бы побрал этого фрица, у него в портфеле только личная переписка. Может, они успели уничтожить все значимые документы, когда завертелось?_

_Стив бросил взгляд в сторону Баки, державшегося в стороне с самого возвращения в лагерь. Ночь выдалась совсем не простой, но пока первоочередной задачей оставались бумаги Ганса Рауха. Самого оберфюрера не удалось захватить… Живым._

_– Должна же быть причина, по которой он спасал именно эти бумаги? – мисс Картер подхватила один из конвертов, в которых пытался разобраться Джонс._

_– Значит, сдадим умникам-криптографам, когда вернемся в Лондон, – прогудел Дуган, пока Фелсворт обрабатывал ему рану. Во время отхода из города его задело осколком. Мелочь, по сравнению с тем, что французы потеряли в завязавшейся перестрелке нескольких товарищей._

_– Ох, черт, за подписью Иоганна Шмидта, – Гейб поднес бумагу ближе к свету,– «как символично, что Ваше родовое поместье станет отправной точкой победы ГИДРЫ. Великое прошлое определит не менее великое будущие, предвещаемое полетом Валькирии. Надеюсь на Ваше присутствие в момент, когда ход истории будет изменен». Чтобы это не значило…_

_– Я скажу, что это значит – ничего хорошего, – Дуган добавил к этому еще несколько крепких ругательств._

_– С этим уже можно работать. Дальше действуем по плану._

_Утром им надо было покинуть лагерь Сопротивления. Через день они должны были вернуться к своим._

_Баки так и не присоединился к обсуждению._  
– Бак…  
– Это моя вина…  
– Бак.  
– … я вылез, меня заметили, подняли тревогу. Этот Раух…  
– Бак, послушай…  
– … он уже целился в меня. Я испугался. Выстрелил.  
– Да к черту эту нацистскую шваль! 

_– Я признаю вину. Не вздумай оправдывать меня перед Филлипсом. Или кому там идут твои рапорты._

_– Баки, думаешь кому-то тут стало бы легче, погибни ты? Думаешь, тут все разом забыли, сколько раз ты нам спины прикрывал?_

_– Я провалил эту миссию.  
Стиву пришлось встряхнуть друга за плечи. Баки мелко дрожал. И если бы дело было в холоде._

_– И чего ты ждешь? Выговора? Трибунала? Мы тут ничего не изменим. Но мы не можем сдаваться, Бак, – Стив оглянулся на лагерь. Все разбрелись спать, остались только часовые. – Да, все пошло не по плану. Скверно. Но мы живы, – Стив перешел на шепот. –И ты нужен мне._

_– Я не сдаюсь.  
Стиву отчаянно хотелось, чтобы Баки снова открылся ему, чтобы снова улыбался и обещал походы в кино по воскресеньям. Но ничего. Только ночная тишина давила все сильнее._

_– Пойдем, надо передохнуть перед уходом.  
Баки еле заметно кивнул и поднялся со своего места»._

Ближайшие к студии заведения оказались не вдохновляющими на уютный вечер, так что Крису и Себастьяну оставалось только бесцельно гулять по улицам и бесконечно разговаривать, перескакивая с тему на тему.

 

Крис давно не виделся с семьей, а очень бы хотелось: «В детстве мы с братом были теми еще придурками. Сейчас… мало, что изменилось, особенно, по мнению мамы. Но зато со Скоттом весело. Не могу себя представить без него и сестер».

У Себастьяна в историях былив основном друзья: «…знаешь, я единственный ребенок. Наверное, тащить до дома пьяное тело друга не совсем тоже самое, что и приглядывать за братом или сестрой». Получается, что каждый из них говорит о своем, о том, что близко в данный момент, доверчиво впуская другого в личное. Во всяком случае, так казалось Крису, он открывался, потому что ждал ответного доверия. Казалось, это работает. Казалось, что Себастьян на той же волне. Казалось, казалось, казалось. Крис уже понимал, что начинал накручивать себя. Совет успокоится, данный самому себе, не работал,как всегда. Где-то в этот момент Себастьян и сменил тему разговора, полностью отвлекая Криса от внутренних переживаний:  
– Эй, Крис, а я тебе нравлюсь? – потому что у Себастьяна, очевидно, хватало собственных.

– В каком смысле? – Крис в мгновение ощутил, как возросло волнение.

– В прямом, – Себастьян улыбнулся напряженно. – Ты уже говорил мне, что я чересчур пытаюсь всем понравиться. Ладно, с работой я еще разобрался. Ты остался. И мне кажется, я не могу остановиться.

Внутренний шторм ударил с новой силой. Крис очень хотел бы, чтобы слова значили именно то, что значили.

Они остановились посреди освещенной фонарями улицы, на которой практически не было прохожих, что только обостряло тонкую атмосферу откровения, звенящую между ними.

– Я все еще не понимаю, – Крис знал, что голос подводил его. Еще и улыбку никак не удавалось сдержать. 

Себастьян сделал шаг, чтобы оказаться ближе и заглянуть в глаза.  
– Ты мне нравишься, Крис. И я очень хочу нравиться в ответ.  
– Ты зря сомневаешься в своей привлекательности, – у Криса сомнений больше не осталось.

Они так и стояли посреди освещенной фонарями улицы и целовались. Крису не хотелось что-то анализировать, вся его рассудительность пала перед безрассудством Себастьяна. С этим определенно можно начинать что-то новое.

**Часть 4**

День выдался загруженным, одна сцена требовала присутствия в кадре большинства персонажей с «хорошей» стороны. Коммандос готовили свою самую рискованную операцию с помощью Стратегического научного резерва и Говарда Старка. Конец съемочного дня был объявлен уже довольно поздним вечером. Весь персонал на площадке был занят либо уборкой лишнего реквизита, либо обслуживанием техники. Актеров никто не держал, можно было спокойно идти в гримерки.

Себастьян возник за спиной Криса уже на полпути, безапелляционно обнимая за талию и утыкаясь носом в шею.

– Эй, могут увидеть же, – Крис положил ладони поверх рук Себастьяна, но совсем не спешил оттолкнуть, наоборот – сжал и легонько погладил запястья.

– Ага, точно. Отпустишь?  
Крис отпустил, тут же оборачиваясь и обнимая, скользя поцелуем по скуле, едва касаясь уголка губ. Себастьян успел переодеться и смыть грим, на коже чувствовались остатки очищающего средства.

– Ммм, увидят же, – протянул Себастьян с нескрываемой издевкой.

На пути до гримерки они все-таки соблюдали приличия.

Их по-новому выстраивающиеся отношения были похожи на короткие урывки нежности и близости с оглядкой на окружение, поиск границ допустимого, да и вообще – названия этому взаимодействию.

Себастьян подождал, пока Крис освободится, приведет себя в порядок, попрощается с костюмерами и гримерами, прежде чем проскользнуть в заметно опустевшую комнатушку с обманчиво невинным видом «я просто хочу переброситься парой слов с коллегой». Слова, правда, остались не высказанными. Себастьян любил целоваться.

Крису казалось, что это такой новый уровень открытости, потому что Себастьян открылся, как жадный до нежности дьяволенок. А Крис… А Крису больше не надо мучиться вопросами и нескончаемым анализом, ему дали полную свободу действий, он был только рад делиться нежностью, отвечать на поцелуи и целовать, касаться, гладить. 

– Устал? – Себастьян прошептал на ухо.  
– Как обычно.  
– Тебе надо хорошо выспаться.  
– Угу. Останешься со мной? –если что-то и не изменилось, так это желание близости.  
– Конечно.

_«Данные, добытые во Франции, привели их в коммуну Айзендорф на севере Германии. Красный Череп постарался, чтобы его главная база оставалась скрытой до этой минуты. Никто в СНР и британской разведке и не подумал бы искать ГИДРУ здесь. Официально в городе размещался небольшой гарнизон, сюда шло снабжение, но на самом деле все это была умелая маскировка, позволившая Иоганну Шмидту накапливать ресурсы._

_Родовое поместье Ганса Рауха оказалось впечатляющим средневековым замком снаружи и высокотехнологичной базой посильнее, чем все виденные Коммандос заводы ГИДРЫ прежде._

_Они предполагали, что смогут сначала разведать обстановку и проработать план, прежде, чем предпринимать активные действия… Оказалось, что удача может дать осечку.  
_

Крис не сразу заметил, как изменилось отношение окружающих к нему с Себастьяном. Его стали часто спрашивать, не видел ли он Себастьяна, знает ли, где тот сейчас находится, может ли Крис передать ему какую-то информацию. Осознанию поспособствовал Доминик во время беседы на абсолютно отвлеченную тему:  
– … вот вы заметно сблизились с Себастьяном, знаешь, это создает позитивный настрой...

– Позитивный настрой? – Криса удивился.

– Да вы же постоянно вместе и вообще… Да, вы очень позитивны, когда вместе, – Доминик ослепительно улыбнулся и продолжил говорить про что-то еще, пока не ушел по своим делам.

Сегодня снималась сцена взлета Валькирии. Падения Баки.

– Наш гранд финал? – Себастьян ждал команды «мотор», как и Крис. – Только сколько там нам еще доснимать после?

– Немало, – Крис улыбнулся, хотя на самом деле нервничал. Весь день, как будто под напряжением.

_«Они успели запрыгнуть во взлетающий самолет. Люк шасси закрылся за их спинами. Где-то внизу остались Коммандос…_

_Самолет быстро набирал высоту. Вот и обещанный Гансу Рауху полет Валькирии. Стив переглянулся с Баки: теперь каждая минута была на счету._

_Грузовой отсек поражал своими размерами. Баки указал Стиву на боковые ячейки и заполняющие их снаряды. Это бы ли не авиационные бомбы, а как будто уменьшенные самолеты: с крыльями по бокам и стабилизаторами на хвосте. Каждый был промаркирован. Баки кивнул на тот, который предназначался Нью Йорку._

_Трое солдат появились из какого-то бокового прохода. Двоих Стив выбил своим щитом. Третий успел выстрелить. Баки ответил молниеносно. Стрелок упал с криком боли на пол._

_– Баки, берегись!_

_Выстрел повредил одну из бомб. В какие-то секунды активировался механизм аварийного сброса. В грузовой отсек ворвался поток холодного воздуха. Вся машина дернулась в полете. Баки упал и сорвался в открывшийся люк._

_– Баки, руку давай! – Стив отчаянно рванулся на помощь.  
Но было поздно. _

_Стив несколько мгновений смотрел в этот чертов люк. Все его чувства будто выключились, горло сдавило железными тисками. А потом…_

_Путь к пилотному отсеку теперь был свободен. Стив шел к своей цели, полный чистой злобы и ненависти._

_ГИДРА, Валькирия, Красный Череп, все это должно исчезнуть, раз и навсегда. Стив был уверен, что это и его конец».  
_

– Стоп, снято, – и площадка ожила, засуетились техники и осветители, а операторы наоборот, расслабились. Крис видел, как Себастьян поднимается со страховочных матов и отходит в сторону от декораций. Режиссер что-то говорил про необходимость еще нескольких дублей, а Крис слышал указания, словно отдаленное эхо. Он не думал, что сцена будет легкой, но вот какую бурю эмоций она вызывала…

В огромном павильоне стены затянули зеленым экраном. На тросах, закрепленных по потолке, держались части конструкции, которым, по задумке дизайнеров и реквизиторов, предстояло стать невозможный в реальном мире самолетом Валькирия.

Сейчас были очевидны только контуры будущей картинки. Потом художники компьютерной графики создадут на месте зеленых пятен небо, океан и дорисуют самолет-снаряд, из-за которого Баки срывается в море. Стив Роджерс теряет своего лучшего друга. 

Крис ни в коем случае не хотел потерять Себастьяна.

Они сняли еще дубль, и Крис отказался переброситься и парой слов с Себастьяном, хотя видел, как тот забеспокоился. Он всегда откликался на оттенки настроения Криса, в этом плане они будто уравновешивали друг друга с тех пор, как доверие стало синонимом их общения. И что будет, если это вдруг исчезнет? Крис боялся представить момент, когда съемки закончатся, и лопнет этот пузырь, объединявший их, держащий на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Крис боялся, что если эта связь порвется, то по нему ударит до боли. Он привязался, влюбился и… Он влюбился, наконец-то он признался без всяких оговорок хотя бы перед самим собой.

Режиссер объявил о необходимости еще одного дубля и отчитал Криса за рассеянность и вялые движения в кадре.

– Крис, мы справимся, – Себастьян улыбнулся, с трудом скрывая обеспокоенность, и встряхнул Криса за плечо. Пора было возвращаться в кадр.

– Конечно, – кивнул Крис. Лишь бы решимости хватило и на потом.

_«– Капитан Роджерс!_

_Перед Стивом возник темнокожий мужчина, одетый в длинный плащ. Один его глаз был закрыт повязкой._

_– Вы были в коме последние семьдесят лет. Думаю, Таймс Сквер не лучшее место, чтобы мы с вами могли поговорить._

_У Стива шумело в ушах. Семьдесят лет. Прошло семьдесят лет… А он почему-то жив».  
_

– Что-то случилось? Тебя на площадке прямо штормило, – Себастьян сел рядом на диван, подгибая под себя ногу. 

Уже практически полночь, за окном номера отеля – густая темнота, внутри – мягкий, теплый свет прикроватных светильников. Недостаточно, чтобы прогнать тени, но идеально, чтобы скрыть волнение.

– Себ, я не хочу тебя терять, – зреющее давно откровение наконец-то вырвалось наружу. Крис видел, как напрягся Себастьян, как на его лице появился, кажется, испуг. 

– Крис, ты что? Это из-за сцены? Брось, у меня же была страховка… 

– Когда все кончится. Съемки. Я вдруг подумал, что не хочу, чтобы и то, что между нами, заканчивалось, – Крис зачастил, спеша объяснить все свои накопившиеся тревоги, – даже если… Я не знаю, чем буду заниматься через полгода, где буду, и не знаю твои планы. Даже, если я кажусь тебе идиотом, я просто не хочу терять тебя.

Себастьян нахмурился и опустил глаза:  
– Крис, все что было… Для меня это серьезно. Ты же не думаешь, что после съемок, я помашу тебе рукой «классно было поразвлечься, спасибо, что нянчился со мной»?

– Я просто… – сердце Криса забилось чаще. Черт, черт, черт. Он просто накрутил себя и выдал вслух откровенный бред. С чего он вообще взял, что их с Себастьяном отношениям что-то угрожает? – Я идиот.

– Да. Где тот парень, который успокаивал меня и давал дельные советы, когда я нервничал? – Себастьян пересел ближе, дотягиваясь до руки Криса, накрывая ее своей.

– Тот парень еще не был влюблен, – Крис чувствовал, что на сердце становится снова легко.

– А этот?

– Этот забыл свои собственные советы, – свободная рука Криса оказалась на шее Себастьяна. – Значит мы…

– … в серьезных отношениях, – протянул Себастьян, и, не дожидаясь, когда Крис перестанет улыбаться, поцеловал его. Крис окончательно почувствовал себя спокойно. 

– Расскажешь мне, как это, – пробормотал Себастьян, отвлекаясь от его губ, спускаясь на шею, прикусывая тонкую кожу.

– Что? – неужели они еще о чем-то будут говорить?

– Вот все эти серьезности… Если боишься, что я недостаточно созрел для них. Просто знай, что я так просто от тебя не отстану.

– Себ, ты же шутишь? Если мы оба этого хотим, разберемся по-своему.

Себастьян улыбнулся, стягивая с себя футболку и покушаясь с той же целью на рубашку Криса.

– Я согласен.

***

– Спасибо, Крис. И последний вопрос меня просило задать множество наших читателей. Что ждет Капитана Америку?

– Будущее, – Крис рассмеялся. Это было не первое интервью в рамках премьеры, вопросы отличались только формулировками, но по сути, все хотели знать одно и то же. Сам он толком не знал, что будет в продолжении, да и не имел права разглашать подробности, приходилось отшучиваться. Хотя, почему отшучиваться? У Marvel всегда есть план на пару лет вперед. Будущее у Капитана Америки определенно есть.

Интервью закончилось, оставалась фотосессия. Это на сегодня. На завтра в графике стоял эфир в вечернем шоу. 

Крис успел соскучиться.

«Когда я вырвусь из этого пресс-тура и приеду домой, я не отпущу тебя от себя ни на минуту».

Ответное СМС не заставило себя долго жать:  
«Пиши уж сразу – из постели», – Крис прыснул. Себастьян был чертовски прав.

Вдогонку пришла еще одна:  
«Не забывай хвалить себя. Ты вложился в этот фильм по полной».

Его уже приглашали на фотосессию.

– Да, минутку, – Крис быстро набрал ответ.

«Миру так же нужен Баки Барнс, как и Капитан Америка».


End file.
